Kingdom Hearts: Auf in die zweite Runde
by Eyea
Summary: Tja, wie der Titel es bereits verrät.Es geht auf eine mögliche Fortsetzung von Kingdom Hearts.dabei bitte beachten, dass die Fanfiction weit vor der Bekanntgabe des zweiten KH games entstanden ist


Charakter 

Name: Rikku Binary  
Alter:19   
Charakter: Rikku ist eine junge Al Bhed. Sie ist sehr offen und lebhaft  
und bringt ihre Meinung klar zum Ausdruck. Ihr wunsch  
ist es, das Ansehen, dass ihr Volk einst genossen hat,   
wiederherzustellen. Rikku kennt sich ausserdem sehr gut  
mit Maschina aus und ist eine ausgezeichnete Diebin.  
Vor zwei Jahren war die schwarz-Magierin Lulu ihr  
großes Vorbild. Sie wollte genau so ernst sein wie sie  
bis Rikku herraus fand das ihr jetztiger Charakter am  
besten zu ihr passt. Das macht sie sehr selbstbewusst!  
Familie: Rikku´s Vater heißt Cid und ist der Chef einer Gruppe von   
Al Bhed ( Al Bhed Physchos). Ausserdem hat Rikku einen  
Bruder. Ein anderer starb als das Quartier der Al Bhed  
angegriffen wurde.  
Welt:Final Fantasy X-2

Name:Selphie Tilmitt  
Alter: 17  
Charakter:Eine lebenslustige junge Frau mit einem ungezügelten  
Temperamet. Selphie scheint mit ihrem unschuldigen  
Auftreten und ihrer sorglosen Art in einer Militärakademie  
völlig fehl am Platze zu sein. Ihre entspannte Sicht der  
Dinge und ihr lässiges Wesen überrascht andere immer  
wieder.   
Familie:Es ist nichts genauerers bekannt.  
Welt:Final Fantasy VIII 

Name:Kairi   
Alter:17   
Charakter:Seit Sie vor zwei Jahren von Sora getrennt wurde hat sie  
sich kaum verändert. Sie wirkt zerbrechlich, doch in  
Wahrheit hat sie einen starken und unbeugsamen Willen.  
Nur Sora gelingt es immer wieder sie zu irgentetwas zu  
überreden.   
Familie:Nichts bekannt!  
Welt:Insel des Schicksals 

Name:Rinoa Heartilly  
Alter:17   
Charakter:Eine wunderschöne, lebenslustige junge Frau.  
Ein quicklebendiges Persönchen, mit der Fähigkeit,  
die Herzen anderer Menschen zu Bewegen. Sie ist offen  
und nimmt kein Blatt vor dem Mund. Allerdings kann sie  
auch etwas schwierig sein, wenn der Ehrgeiz sie packt.  
Familie:Ihr Vater ist Oberst Carway, dieser ist allesandere als ein  
guter Mensch. Ihre Mutter dagegen ist eine wunderschöne  
Sängerin gewesen, bevor sie starb.  
Welt:Final Fantasy VIII 

Name:Aki Ross  
Alter:25   
Charakter:Sie ist sehr ehrgeizig und was sie sich vornimmt setzt sie  
auf jeden Fall durch. Sie ist trozdesen eine sehr  
zurückhaltende und emotionale Persönlichkeit. Allerdings  
scheut sie manchmal nicht zurück ihre Meinung aus sich  
herraus zu schreien.  
Familie:Nichts bekannt!  
Welt:Final Fantasy the spirits whithin 

Name:Lara Croft  
Alter:25   
Charakter:Sie ist die beste "Grabräuberin" der Welt.  
Lara ist adligen Bluts, doch trozdem stürzt sie sich  
von einem Abendteuer ins näschte. Sie kann sehr vielseitig  
sein was ihr einen gewissen vorteil verschaft.  
Bevor ihr Vater starb hatte sie zu ihm eine tiefe und  
aufrichtige verbindung. Vieles von dem was sie heute an  
können dalegt hat sie ihrem Vater zu verdanken. Aber den  
letzten schliff bekam sie von ihrem ehemaligen Mentor  
Werner von Croy. Sie lebt in einer riesen Villa.  
Familie:Vater:Lord H.Croft; Freunde der Familie: der Butler  
Welt:Tomb Raider the Angel of Darkness 

Name:Jin Kazama  
Alter:19   
Charakter:Er hasst seinen Vater und Großvater und alles was mit  
dem teufelsgen zu tun hat. Jin ist sehr verschwiegen und  
auf seine Art und Weise Eigenartig.  
Familie:Sein Vater heisst Kazuya Mishima, dieser besitzt das  
Teufelsgen.Seine Mutter heisst Jun Kazama unde ist vor  
kurzem verstorben.Sein Großvater Heihachi Mishima ist der  
Grund warum Jin unter dem Teufelsgen zu leiden hat.  
Welt: Tekken 4

Name:Sora   
Alter:17   
Charakter: Sora hat sich sehr verändert. Er ist seitdem er sich von  
seinen Freunden Donald und Goofy getrennt hatte sehr  
schweigsam geworden. Sora hatte sich einem starken  
Training unterzogen um die Tür zum Licht finden zu  
können. Denn er ahnte das Ansem zwar besiegt, doch das  
es ihm irgentwie gelingen würde zurück zukehren.  
Nun beherrscht Sora unteranderem sein Schlüsselschwert  
besser und kann eine bestimmte Art von Magie anwenden.  
Welt:Da Sora im alleingang Trainiert hat ist er auf der Insel Unicorn   
gelandet. Diese Insel liegt auf der sogenannten Grand Line. 

Name: Riku  
Alter:17   
Charakter: Riku hat sich kein bisschen geändert und ist erneut dem  
bösen verfallen.Riku ist aber auch sehr Wissbegierig und  
sucht stets nach Antworten auf seine Fragen.  
Welt: Hollow Bastion 

Name: Auron  
Alter:35   
Charakter:legendär, wortkarg dies ist die einzigste beschreibund zu  
Auron.   
Welt:Hollow Bastion

Name:Squall Leonhard  
Alter:17   
Charakter:Ein schweigsamer und widerstrebender Held.  
Ein mitglied von SeeD. Seine arrogante und oft barsche  
Art lassen ihn egoistisch erscheinen, ungeeignet für jede  
Art von Teanwork. er mag es nicht, wenn sich andere in  
seine Angelegenheiten mischen und ist am treffendsten als  
"Einsamer Wolf" zu beschreiben.  
Welt:Final Fantasy VIII 

Prolog 

Erneut fallen die Sterne von Himmel  
Und erneut verbreitet sich die Finsternis;  
Doch warum?;  
Das böse hieß doch besiegt,  
Aber wieso dann diese Dunkelheit?  
Überall ist Dunkelheit,  
Sie umschlingt die Herzen,  
Lässt diese Fürchten,  
Lässt diese verschwinden,  
Verschwinden in der Dunkelheit!

Doch sag mir Sora wo bist du nur,  
Gingst damals von mir um die Welt zu retten,  
Doch nun ist sie wieder da die Dunkelheit,  
die alles verschlingt.

Versprochen hast du mir zurück zu kommen,  
Doch wo bist du nur,  
ich sehe dich nicht,  
liegt es an der Dunkelheit,  
oder bist schon verschlungen wurden,  
Was ist mit dir geschehen,  
Ach Sora Sora Sora...

Kingdom Hearts ist das Licht der Herzen,  
Ist die Dunkelheit deshalb zurück ,  
wenn ja...dann jagen sie dich Schlüsselträger,  
Aber warum fürchtet die Dunkelheit das Licht und das Licht die Dunkelheit so sehr?

Diese Frage ist Nebensache wenn ich an dich Denken muss!  
Ach Sora wo bist du nur,  
Vermisse dich so sehr,  
Brauche dich,  
Möchte deine Augen wieder sehen,  
Nicht nur deine Augen sondern dein ganzes Wesen wieder in die Arme nehmen können!

Sora wo bist...wo bist du ...wo... will dich sehen...werde auf dich warten...bist du Welt erneut rettest...

Kapitel I,teil1:  
die Insel des Schicksals

Langsam ging die Sonne unter. Die Wellen, des dunkelblauen Meeres, strandeten im weißen Sand der kleinen Insel Idylle.  
Sanft wiegten die Palmen im Wind.  
Dort saß eine junge Dame im Sand und spürte die Sanftheit der Wellen. Sie schien in ihren Gedanken verloren, bis sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme aufschrecken lies.  
" Kairi, was sitzt du da schon wieder rum!"  
" Ach weißt du Wakka...ich musste an Sora denken.", antwortete das rothaarige Mädchen. " Schon wieder! Komm doch lieber zu uns und Spiel mit uns.", mischte sich eine zweite Stimme ein.  
Spielen, was heißt hier spielen! Die wollen wieder nur nen´ Spaßkampf, aber darauf hab ich jetzt echt keinen Bock, dachte sich Kairi.  
" Hmm, ne´ sorry Leute, hier ist es mir immer noch am liebsten", äußerte sie sich endlich. " Aber Kairi, dann musst du nur wieder an Sora denken", protestierte die zweite Stimme.  
" Ach lass mich doch Tidus", kam es von Kairi.  
" Lass sie doch, wenn sie nicht will!", dies kam von einer Person, die noch nicht lange auf der Insel lebte. Ihr Name war Nina Cho.  
Sie war 15 Jahre alt und hatte einen ehrlichen und aufrichtigen Charakter.  
" Okay! Aber falls du doch noch kommen möchtest, wir sind alle im großen Baumhaus.", setzte Wakka noch ein letztes Wort an Kairi.  
Wakka war sehr groß geworden für seine 20 Jahre. Aber er war immer noch ein Blitzball-fanatiker, der allerdings sehr Stur und vernünftig war.  
Anders war da Tidus, der war zwar ein Blitzball-Star (obwohl er 4 Jahre jünger ist als Wakka), aber er war weniger vernünftig, eher abendteuerlustig. Tidus brauchte stets Action, dass ging den anderen und besonders Kairi sehr oft auf den Wecker.  
Kairi hatte sich auch sehr verändert, jedenfalls äußerlich.   
Ihre roten Haare gingen ihr bis zum Po und sie hatte eine perfekte Figur. Naja, was heißt perfekt, sie hatte ein kleines Baby-Bäuchlein, wie sie es selbst immer nannte. Ansonsten war nichts an ihr zu bemängeln.

Sora, wo bist du ? Ob es dir gut geht. Hmm, wie gern würd ich dich wieder sehen. Ob Riku oder Donald und Goofy bei dir sind?  
Oder sind alle vier bei dir? Hast du dich sehr verändert?  
Oder bist du vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben.!  
Beim letzten Gedanken zuckte Kairi schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Wie konnte sie so was nur Denken.  
Nein , es könnte doch auch whr sein, das Sora...! ach Gott nein Kairi, Sora muss einfach noch Leben.  
Er hat schließlich versprochen wieder zu kommen. Aber wenn ihm doch was zu gestoßen war, spukte es weiter durch Kairi´s Kopf.  
Der Gedanke das Sora was geschehen war, war für das hübsche und junge Mädchen unerträglich. Es quälte sie richtig und ließ sie an Leib und Seele frösteln.

Die latzten Sonnenstrahlen waren nun am dunkelden Himmel verschwunden. Kairi ließ sich sanft in den Sand fallen. Sie beobachte noch eine ganze Weile den Himmel, wie ein Stern nach dem auffunkelte. Sie liebte die Sterne, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste warum. War es vielleicht das besondere funkeln der kleinen Lichter?  
Die Schönheit zu sehen ,das Licht, auch wenn es nur funkelte, am dunklen Horizont zu erblicken und sich zu Wünschen dazu zu gehören? Gleichfalls bedeuteten die vielen Himmelslichter für Kairi, das Sora nicht zurück konnte und wie sehr sie sich wünschte das sie erlöschen würden, damit ihr geliebter Sora wieder zurück in ihre Arme könnte, desto mehr haste sie sich für diesen Gedanken. Wie konnte sie sich so was auch nur Vorstellen! Wenn diese blitzenden Himmelslichtern verblassen würden, würde die Dunkelheit herrschen. Die Herzlosen würden in strömen zurückkehren und jegliches Licht würde verschluckt werden. Es würde wieder Angst, Dunkelheit, Grausamkeit und Chaos herrschen. Sie schämte sich nun noch mehr für diesen egoistischen Gedanken. " Ach, Kairi was soll´s. Du wünschtst dir halt Sora wieder in die Arme!", murmelte sie vor sich hin und begab sich in richtung Heimat.

Als Kairi die Wohnung betrat, kroch ihr schon der wohlriechende Geruch von Abendbrot in die Nase. "Puh, Kairi du kommst gerade Recht", meldete sich ihre Mutter. " Tut mir Leid Mum, aber ich habe keinen Hunger.", entschuldigte die Tochter sich. " Ist nicht schlimm"  
Kairi ging die Treppen hoch in ihr kleines und gemütliches Zimmer.   
Ihr Bett stand genau unter dem Fenster auch hatte sie kleine Couch, die genau gegenüber vom Bett stand. Außerdem stand dort noch ein runder Tisch und an einer anderen Wand prangten ein Schrank, für ihre Kleidungstücke und ein Regal, wo sie alles mögliche verstaute.  
Das rothaarige Mädchen setzte sich aufs Bett und verfiel wieder ihren Gedanken. Sie wurde es aber schließlich doch Leid und versuchte Schlaf zu finden.

KapitelI,teil 2:  
die Insel des Schicksals

Vorsichtig öffnete Kairi die Augen. War das gerade ein Traum gewesen? Hmm...muss eigentlich...da Sora ja nicht hier sein konnte oder doch , dachte das Mädchen über ihren Traum nach.   
Ihr Blick ging aus dem Fenster.  
Suchend doch nicht findent wanderte ihr Blick über die Lagune.  
Doch ihre suchenden Augen fanden nicht das gewünschte Ziel.  
Im Gegenteil sie weiteten sich vor schreck als sie sich gen´ Himmel richten. Finsternis breitete sich aus. Jeder einzelne Stern fiel vom Horizont, so wie sie vor kurzem noch einer nach dem anderen aufgefunkelt sind.  
Das Mädchen war geschockt, warum passierte das grauen von damals erneut? Ihr fielen die vielen Traurigen Dinge wieder ein!  
Oh, nein ich muss die anderen warnen, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf und ohne weiter nachzudenken lief sie aus dem Haus.

Es herrschte das reinste Chaos auf der sonst immer so ruhigen und stillen Insel.  
Auch herrschte die Panik und Angst über kairis Freunde.   
"Wakka...wakkaaaaa...wooooo bist duuuuuu", rief Tidus flehend nach seinem Freund. "Au Pass doch auf, äh wer bist du eigentlich?"  
" Wakka, wer den sonst du blödian!"  
"Ich bin kein Blödian. Komm doch her wenn du schläge willst"   
mit den letzten Worten fingen die zwei sich zu Prügeln an.  
"SAG MAL HABT IHR SIE NOCH ALLE EUCH BEI DIESEM CHAOS AUCH NOCH ZU PRÜGELN.IHR TICKT JA WOHL NICHT MEHR GANZ SAUBER! IHR HÖRT JEZT SOOOOFFFOOOORRRRT DAMIT AUF! DAMIT DAS KLAR IST UND DER REST SEZT SICH AUGENBLICKLICH DA HIN WO ER IST UND HÄLT VORERST MAL SEINEN RAND!" , brüllte Nina Cho.so das sollte erst mal für Ruhe sorgen, dachte Nina Cho und lächelte zufrieden. Nina besass das talent, sobald sie los brüllte, alles unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Daher brauchte man sich nicht zu wundern als die Antwort der gesamten Inselbevölkerung, wie folgt lautete:  
" Ja Sir Nina-sama Sir.Zu Befehl!"  
" DAS HEIßT NICHT SIR SONDERN GOTT", brüllte wieder einmal Nina.  
"Ähm, Nina ...ähm Gott, hast du vielleicht Kairi gesehen", fragte Wakka vorsichtig.  
" Oh, mein Gott! Die arme hab ich Ja total vergessen!"

Kapitel I,teil 3

"Aua", stieß das junge Mädchen hervor. Kairi war gegen irgentwas großes und hartes gelaufen. Sie wollte schon nachsehen gegen was siegelaufen war, als ihr bewusst wurde das es eh keinen Sinn hatte, bei dieser Finsternis. Trozdem fühlte sie sich zunehmend unwohler. " Waka,Tidus,Nina", schrie Kairi hoffungsvoll nach ihren Freunden. Aks aber keine Antwort kam , lärmte sie noch mehr nach ihren Freunden: "Waaka, Niinaa , Tiiduuus!" Aber statt der  
erwarteten und wohlbekannten Stimmen, antwortete eine völlig Fremde und eiskalte Stimme:" Schrei nach deinen Freunden so viel du willst! Sie können dich eh nicht mehr hören, du unverschämtes Gör!" Vor Panik  
verschlug es Kairi die Sprache. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Doch dann fasste sie sich ganz schnell wieder.  
Kairi, du musst jetzt ganz Ruhig bleiben und bloss einen klaren Kopf bewaren! " Was heißt hier unverschämt! Und eigentlich, wer bist du ?", fagte sie, wobei die letzte Frage nicht so selbstbewusst rüber kam, wie sie eigentlich sollte! " Erkennst du mich etwa  
nicht?", kam es als Antwort. " N-nein...so-sonst...w-würde...i-ich...d-doch...n-nicht...f-fragen!", stotterte Kairi überrascht von dieser Antwort. " Hast wohl alles vergessen! Oder besser gesagt, verdrängt, Kairi Prinzessin von Unicorn!", erwiderte diese unglaublich kalte Stimme. "Wovon Reden sie?", brüllte Kairi, um ihre Angst zu verbergen. Doch das ging nach hinten los, denn die Stimme antwortete spöttisch:"Das  
wirst du noch früh genung erfahren. Aber besser wäre wohl zu sagen du wirst dich noch früh genug erinnern!"  
Tränen liefen Kairi´s wunderschönem Gesicht herrunter. Doch ehe noch weitere Tränen folgen konnten, wurde sie von einer Stromböe erfasst, die so plötzlich war, als wäre sie herraufbeschworen; und schleuderte das arme Mädchen gegen einen harten Felsen. Dem Maädchenwurde kotzübel und all ihre Gefühle und Gedanken, die aus Angst, Panik, ratlosigkeit,machtlosigkeit und verwirrtheit bestanden, drehten sich in ihrem Kopf, bevor dieser die dunkelheit kostete und aufhörte zu denken.

"Meine güte irgentwo muss Kairi doch stecken!"  
"Wir haben uns schon über die halbe Insel abgetastet und haben sie nicht gefunden."  
"Vielleicht sollte Nina noch ein bisschen lauter brüllen, wer weiß vielleicht ist die gute Kairi ja schwehrhörig."  
" So laut wie unser Cholein schon ihr Organ zum besten gibt, muss sie selbst ein staubstummer hören und vor verwunderung versuchen zu sprechen!"  
"IHR BLÖDMÄNNER DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT!", diese Stimme konnte nur von einer Person stammen, Nina. Die drei Freunde hatten sich auf die suche nach ihrer Gefährtin begeben. Obwohl als richtige Suche konnte man das bei dieser Finsternis nicht bezeichnen, denn sie tasteten sich voran und schrien sich ihre Stimmen heiser. Naja, alle bis auf Nina.  
"Sorry Ninalein", kam es um Verzeihung bittent von Wakka und Tidus.   
"Wenn dann bitte Gott. Aber ihr dürft mich Nina Cho nennen!"   
"Sehr wohl!"  
" Aber sollten wir nicht besser...",weiter kam Wakka nicht, denn augenblicklich wurden sie von einer gewaltigen Sturmböe erfasst.  
Die Insel des Schicksals begann sich erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdent aufzulösen.  
Angst,panik, verzweiflung herrschte in den Herzen, der Menschen, die auf der Insel lebten, bevor diese von den zahlreichen Herzlosen verschlungen wurden. Und damit war damit war das schöne und stille Inselparadies verschwunden.  
Kapitel II,teil 1:  
das Königsschloss

" Donald, Goofy kommt schnell das müsst ihr euch ansehen", quiekte eine aufgeregte Stimme. " Muäh, Was ist denn los eure Majestät Königin Minnie?", gähnte Goofy, der Ritter.  
"Es ist zu unglaublich um zu beschreiben...bitte seht doch selbst!", quiekte Königin Minnie weiter. Beunruhigt von der ängstlichen Königin machten sich der Hofzauberer und der Ritter auf den Weg nach draußen um zusehen was den so unfassbar war. Als sie jedoch draußen ankamen, verschlug es ihnen die Sprache. Der Anblick der ihnen sich bot hatten sie zuletzt vor drei Jahren gesehen: Das herrunter fallen der Sterne vom nächtlichen Himmel. "Goofy, siehst du was ich sehe. Ich meine das ist doch etwa kein Traum oder!", fragte der Zauberer betroffen. " Au! Was soll das", schimpfte der Zauberer wutentbrannt. "Naja, hab dich gekniffen Donald, damit du weißt, das das hier kein Traum ist!", verdeitigte sich der beschimpfte. "Du bist echt unverbesserlich! Aber diese ganze Situation kann nur eins bedeuten, die Herzlosen sind zurück!" "Welche Situation?"

Kapitel II, teil 2:  
das Königsschloss

Königin Minnie hatte eine Krisen beratung zusammen gerufen.  
Diese bestand aus teilhabern, wie Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Chip und Chap und nicht zu vergessen Gimeny Grille. Die Königin dachte das alle die dieses Grauen schon einmal erlebt hatten, an der sogenannten Krisen sitzung teilnehmen sollten. Sie diskustierten, streiteten und brüllten sich an bis sie schließlich wieder ganz am Anfang waren. Damals vor drei Jahren hatten sie wenigstens einen Brief vom König gehabt, mit anweisungen, was sie zu tun hatten. Deshalb waren sie damals auch ruhiger Blut. Ach ein bisschen ruhiger Blut würde auch jetzt nicht Schaden. Sie mussten erstmal nur..., machte Minnie sich Gedanken, bis sie letztendlich sich äußerte um ihren lezten Gedanken kundzutun:" Hört mal wenn wir zanken kommen wir nie zu einem Entschluss. Vor drei Jahren hatten wir klare anweisungen vom König. Da mussten wir den Schlüsselträger finden und uns mit dessen Hilfe durchschlagen. Dies bezüglich kann es wahrscheinlich nicht so falsch sein das selbe noch mal zu tun!" "Das ist doch Wahnsinn vorher sollen wir wissen wo Sora ist?", sagte Daisy bedrückt. "Hm, damals wusste Leon wo Sora steckt", beteiligte sich Goofy! Wir müssen jemanden finden der eventuel weiß wo Sora aufzufinden ist!", freute sich Donald. "Ahja und wo willst du diese Person schon wieder antreffen?", fragte Gimeny Grille schlau. " Dachte eigentlich an Leon!", protestierte Donald aufbrausent. " Da kommt schon wieder die FRage Wo ist Leon !", meldete Daisy sich zu wort. " Gimeny hast du noch die Aufzeichnungen von Ansem und co.?" " Als Chronist, werfe ich keines meinere Werke in den Müll!", sagte die kleine Grille stolz.  
"Dann hol die schnell!" "Weiß zwar nicht wie die uns weiterhelfen sollen! Aber ich geh sie dir zu liebe holen!", kam es von dr Grille bevor diese sich auf dem Weg machte. Donald ließ alle anderen mit wissbegierigen Mäulern auf Gimeny warten. Als dieser endlich wieder zurück war, fing Donald an zu erklären:"In den Berichten stehen sämtliche Personen, die wir auf unserer Reise getroffen haben, außerdem stehen zu jeder Person informationen!"  
"Super Donald! Also brauchen wir nur nach zu lesen aus welcher Welt Leon stammt. Danach können wir diese besuchen und ihn ausfragen, wo Sora steckt!", begeisterte sich K:Minnie. "Genau"; Donald hatte inzwischn in die Chronik eingesehen."Also die Welt in die wir müssen heißt Final Fantasy VIII !"  
"Nur noch ein Problem. Wir sprechen andauernd von WIR müssen dahin fahren. Aber wer genau von uns geht denn jetzt dahin?" 

KapitelII,teil3 

Die Krisenberatung hatte allmälich einen Entschluss gefasst. Goofy und Donald sollten mit dem Schiff "Highwind" zur Welt von Final Fantasy VIII reisen, um dort Leon ausfindig zu machen und vom diesen Sora´s derzeitigen Auffenthaltsort zu erfahren. Der näschte Schritt den sie zu befolgen hatten, war mit Sora´s hilfe alle Weltentüren zu schließen.

In der Zwischen Zeit wurde die "Highwind" von Chip und Chap durchgecheckt, verbessert und repariet. Als sie die letzten Reperaturen beendet hatten, meldeten sie sich gehorsamst bei Köningin Minnie. Die Reise könnte beginnen."Wow, das soll jetzt echt die gute alte "Highwind" sein!", staunte Donald, der Hofzauberer nicht schlecht als er das verbesserte Schiff erblickte.   
In der Tat die Highwind hatte sich total verändert. Chip und Chap hatten ihren Job einfach fantastisch erfüllt.  
"Die Highwind verfügt nun über mehr Abwehr- und Angriffsmöglichkeiten, auch wurden Ultra feine Sensoren eingebaut, die es ermöglichen Welten aufzuspühren, ohne erst Gummis einbauen zu müssen. Zusätzliche Computer und Hilfssysteme ermöglichen es mehr als 5Personen an Bord zu nehmen, dabei ist die Crew ausgeschlossen. Aber es ist nicht geglückt dem Schiff, eine schnellere Flugfähigkeit zu verschaffen";erklärten die beiden Erdhörnchen.  
" Sag mal, was seid ihr so traurig das ihr das Teil nicht schneller hin bekommen habt! Ihr beiden habt ein hochmodernes Schiff aus dem alten Kasten gemacht. Ihr solltet eher Stolz auf euch sein.", tröstete Goofy die beiden kleinen Navigatoren.  
Kapitel II,teil4

Es haten sich inzwischen alle zur Highwind begeben um Donald und co. aufwiedersehn zu sagen und ihnen viel Glück zu wünschen. Königin Minnie sah sie besorgt an; anders als Daisy,dei Donald einen Kuss auf die Wange Drückte und ihn liebevoll ermahnte gut auf sich acht zu geben. Mit Goofy und Donald gingen noch Jiminy Grille, als Chronist und Chip und Chap als Navigatoren mit an Bord des Schiffes.

"Alles Start klar!" "Ja, aktiviere B"DOXY und A! " "Roger, aktiviere XY!" "  
Der Ritter und der Hofzauberer machen sich auf ein tiefes Fallen des Schiffes gefasst, doch diesmal ging´s nach vorne ab.  
"Man ist das Dunkel!", moserte Donald. "Keine Sorge, diesmal gibt es Licht!", neruhigte Chap, den Zauberer.  
"das heißt wir haben auch Lichtsscheinwerfer...", begann Chip seinen Vortrag ehe er vom Enterich unterbrochen wurde:" Hauptsache Licht!"

Sie flogen nun in Richtung FFVIII, denn die Sensoren erfüllten ihre Arbeit sehr gut. "woah, was war das Donald?"  
"Nicht jetzt Goofy mir wird gerade schlecht", konnte Donald gerade noch hervorbringen; bevor sein Magen sich der gut durchgeschüttelten Last entledigte.  
"Oh, Nein! Ähm Leute! Schlechte Neuigkeiten:WIR SIND VON KURS ABGEKOMMEN!" "CHAP HAT RECHT WIR HABEN ALLES VERSUCHT; ABER WIR HABEN ANSCHEINEND EINEN FEHLER BEIM EINBAUEN DER SUCH-SENSOREN GEMACHT!", gerieten die beiden Erdhörnchen in Panik,"ICH GLAUB WIR SOLLTEN NOTLANDEN"  
"WAS", kam es gleichzeitig von dem Rest der Mannschaft.  
"Wir sollten hier landen, damit wir den Fehler beheben können!", quiekte Chip, in der Idioten sprache, damit auch jeder ihn verstand.   
"Was, bleibt uns anderes übrig. Wie heißt den die Welt die in der Nähe ist?", sagte Donald, einen Wutanfall unterdrücktend.  
" Uno Momento!...Sie heißt Final Fantasy X-2!"  
" Oh, hörst du Donald da warn´ wir doch nicht so Weit weg von unserem eigentlichen Ziel!"  
Der Zauberer schüttelte nur noch den Kopf und versuchte sich mit auf und ab gehen zu beruhigen.

Kapitel III, teil1

" Sou Mih´nen Moon "  
Was war das, dieser Typ hatte tatsächlich 10 Maschinas auf einmal Besiegt? Wo kommt der nur her? Und was waren das für Worte...  
" Geh in Deckung oder willst du diesen Dingern gesellschaft leisten!"   
Dieser Typ brüllt mich auch noch an! Mensch der macht mir Angst! Rikku Paine!Wo seit ihr!  
"Hey, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht anbrüllen, aber sonst hätte ich dich mit gekrillt!", sagte eine junge Männerstimme sanft. "Oh, schon klar! Ich habe mich nur erschrocken. Aber wer bist du eigentlich?"  
"..." "Ach ist ja jetzt auch egal. Jedenfalls ich heiße Yuna!   
Und ... Danke das du mir geholfen hast!", sagte das Junge Mädchen vorsichtig, denn sie hatte immer noch Angst vor diesen Mysteriösen Fremden." Keine Ursache! Übrigens SOu Mih´nen Moon bedeutet Licht erscheine und beschütze! Du brauchst auch keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich tu dir garantiert nichts und was deine Freunde angeht so tut es mir Leid ich weiß nicht wo sie sein sollten außer bei sich zu Hause, denn du bist hier allein herrum gegeistert!" Was sagt der da! Habe ich meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen oder warum sagt er mir so etwas! Meine Freunden sollen zu Hause sein?Oje, das Stimmt sogar! Wir haben doch dieses Mädchen Gefunden!"Nein, du hast deine Gedanken nicht laut ausgesprochen! Aber das erklär ich dir später. Was für ein Mädchen habt ihr denn gefunden!", meldete sich der Fremde.  
"..." " Verstehe, du kannst mir vertrauen!" " Wie soll ich dir trauen wenn ich noch nicht mal weiß wie du heißt! Du kannst dazu noch meine Gedanken lesen...u..und...d...du ...""...machst mir Angst! Hach, sag mir einfach, wie das Mädchen heißt dann lass ich dich zu frieden und das erledigen wofür ich hier bin!"" Das weiß ich nicht! Als wir sie fanden war sie nicht bei Bewusstsein." " Auch das noch! Verdammt ich muss weg! Bis Bald mal!"  
Komischer Typ! Ich sollte mich jetzt erst mal im klaren werden was überhaupt noch mal passiert ist! Stimmt Rikku,Paine und ich hatten einen Phärophiden gefunden, als plötzlich dieses schwarzhaarige Mädchen vor uns lag! Rikku und Paine sind mit ihr zu unserem Haus gegangen, während ich mir den Sphärophiden angesehen habe.  
Und dann sind diese Maschinas wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht...  
"Hey du wo finden wir hier ersatz Teile für unser Schiff?" 

Kapitel III, teil2

"Häh! Was war denn das für ein Geräusch?" " Welches Geräusch meinst du Donald, das von Chip und Chap oder das andere?", fragte Goofy unberührt." Mehr das andere!" " Und was ist dieses andere?" " Ach, vergess es einfach, bevor ich mich vergesse!"  
"Ähm,ich störe ja sehr ungern euer gespräch aber..."" Aber was!"" Naja, um das Schiff zu reparieren brauchen wir Ersatzteile!"  
"WAS!" "Ganz Ruhig Donald tief ein und aus Atem!" " Ach mir bleibt auch nichts ersparrt! Na gut und wo meint ihr diese Teile her zu kriegen, in dieser Fremden Welt!""Keine Ahnung!"" Vielleicht sollten wir das Geräusch fragen tun!" " Ähm, Goofy, welches Geräusch?" "Na das da hinten!" könnt mal einer mit ner schrotflinte vorbei kommen und mich abknallen, schüttelte Donald den Kopf: " Goofy, das ist ein Mensch!" "Ach jetzt wo du es sagst!Alle:sweet trop  
KapitelIII,teil3 

Die kleine Gruppe folgten dem Mädchen Namens Yuna. Sie hatten sich vorher allerdings vorgestellt und hatten sich geeinigt erstmal von diesen Gefährlichen Ort weg zu gehen.Dass hieß das die Junge und Gutaussehende Frau ihnen nicht helfen konnte. Ein weiterer Grund dass sie von diesem Ort fortgingen, denn Yuna hatte ihnen von ihrer Freundin Rikku erzählt, die bei weitem mehr ahnung von Maschinen hatte als sie.  
Donald und co. bewunderten diese neue Welt mit grossen Augen, sie war Fremd aber schön und einzigartig auf ihre Art und Weise. Die näscht gelegene Stadt konnte man schon an ihren Riesigen Hochhäusern und wirrleutenden Scheinwerfern erkennen. In dieser Welt gab es aber auch noch eine andere Seite die einen Hinweiß auf eine vergangene Katastrophe gab, es lagen zur Rechten Seite vor der Stadt mächtige Ruinen, die mit sicherheit ihre Geschichte zu erzählen hatten. Yuna bemerkte die erstaunten und bewunderden blicke ihrer Begleiter und erklärte ihnen, das diese Alten Gemäuer die letzten Zeugen der Vergangtenheit von Spira waren, auch erzählten sie von Sin, einem Monster das die Menschen heimsuchte und von Jevon, einem Glauben der die Menschen im Gedenken an ihrem waren willen manipulierte und mit ihnen spielte wie mit Marionetten. Gefesselt von diesen Worten ihrer Führerin, bemerkten sie nicht das sie sich einem Kleinen und gemütlich aussehendem Haus genähert hatten.  
" So da wären wir das hier ist unser kleines bescheidenes Heim! Fühlt euch bitte so wie zu Hause.", sagte Yuna schließlich. " und wo ist deine Freundin?" , fragte Donald ungeduldig. " Oh, ich wusste nicht das ihr es so eilig habt einen Moment bitte!", entschuldigte sich die junge Frau. " Rikku, Paine ich bin wieder da und habe bsuch mitgebracht!" " Yunie, Gott sei Dank bist du wieder da! Du musst schnell kommen hier ist so ein komischer Kauz,der das arme Mädchen geheilt hat, das wir gefunden haben.", rief Yunas Cousine Rikku Binary aufgeregt. RIkku hatte blondes langes Haar, dass zu einer lustigen Frisur gestylt war; grüne Augen und einen sehr gut geformten Körper.  
Als Ihrer ältere Freundin sich immer noch nicht rührte um ihr zu folgen, zog sie sie einfach hinter sich her!  
" Ah!" " Was ist den Yuna?", kam es gelassen und ziemlich cool von einer Jungen Frau im lederstyl." Oh, wir hatten schon die Freude uns kennen zu lernen!",kam es als Antwort vom mysteriösen Fremden. "HEy Yunie geht es dir nicht gut?", sorgte sich das blonde Mädchen, als ihre Freundin in schwanken geriet.  
°Knall° Yuna war Ohnmächtig, diesen Fremden der ihre Gedanken lesen konnte noch einmal zu sehen war zu fiel für sie gewesen. 

KapitelIII,teil 4

" Yunie! Jetzt mach doch endlich wieder die Augen auf!biitee!", flehte die Cousine. "Oh ich glaube kaum Rikku das Yuna nur schläft!Fallst dus noch nicht bemerkt hat sie ist Ohnmächtig, das heißt ohne Bewusstsein!", wies das Mädchen in Leder ihre Freundin zurecht. Als Antwort bekam sie folgendes:" Das weiß ich doch auch Paine! Aber es hätte immerhin klappen können!"  
"Und was wird jetzt aus unsereren Ersatzteilen?", fragte ein unbeeindruckter Donald genervt, doch keiner beachtete ihn.  
Da meldete der eigenartige Fremde sich wieder zu Wort:" Hm, sie liegt nicht im Koma!Warum diese Sorgen!" "Hey, was soll das?Wir versorgen ihre Verletzung,ohne auch nur zu Fragen wer sie eigentlich sind und sie machen sich, in so einer ernsten Situation, über uns lustig!", schimpfte Rikku empört.  
" Reg dich ab! Das war nicht böse gemeint, sondern eher... . Ist ja egal wie ich sehe wollt ihr meine Hilfe eh nicht. Dann mal aufwiedersehen.", sagte der Fremde und wollte sich zum gehen wenden. " HALT!", schrie Paine. " Ja?", kam es als antwort. "Kannst du ihr helfen?Bitte!", fragte Paine misstrauig und deutete auf Yuna."Klar, warum habt ihr nicht gleich gefragt", bemerkte der Fremde und setzte sich zu dem ehemaligen Medium. Er holte einen kleinen schwarzen Beutel, der wie es aus sah aus Samt gewoben war, aus seinem Rucksack und tauchte zwei Finger hinein. Dann znipste er mit diesen, die von einem braunen und stinkenden Staub bedeckt waren, unter der Nase der hübschen Sphärophiden-Jägerin.  
Ganz allmälich öffnete diese ihre Augen. " Yuniiee, du bist wieder bei Bewusstsein", freute sich Rikku und schnappte sich Paine, um einen Freudentanz aufzuführen, diese war alles andere als erfreut.  
"Ähm, ich störe ja nur ungern, aber WO KRIEGEN WIR UNSERE ERSATZTEILE HER", schrie Donald der nun jegliche Geduld verloren hatte.  
" Äh, Donald du solltest dich glaube ich erst mal wieder Beruhigen sonst kommen wir hier nie weiter!", versuchte Goofy seinen Temperamentvollen Freund zu beruhigen. Dieser allerdings hörte erst wieder auf rum zu brüllen als Yuna etwas sagen wollte:" Oh entschuldigt vielmals! Ich wollte euch nicht aufhalten ich habe total vergessen das ihr es eligt habt. Rikku du hast doch immer irgentwelche Ersatzteile, etc. wäre es von dir nicht zu viel verlangt wenn du davon ein Paar endbähren könntest! Ich verspreche dir auch neue zu besorgen!" 2 Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht dagegen aber du solltest vorerst im Bett bleiben.", erwiderte das blonde Mädchen, sich fragent und nicht wissent worum es sich handelte.  
" Dann kannst du Tidu-chan los schicken, wenn er Morgen von seinem Besuch bei Wakka wieder kommt!"  
"okay, aber erklärt mir einer mal bitte was es sich mit diesen Ersatzteilen auf sich hat!"

Kapitel III, teil 5

Mitlerweile hatte man Rikku aufgeklärt, als diese nun endlich wieder etwas sagte:" Ihr braucht also ersatzteile um mit eurem Schiff in weitere Welten fliegen zu können. Ich kann diese Story zwar immer noch nicht so ganz glauben aber meintwegen sollt ihr eure Ersatzteile haben."  
Dann stand sie auf in der begleitung von den beiden Erdhörnchen um die passenden Teile herzuholen.  
" Ist jetzt nur so ne frage Leute aber wo ist denn dieser Fremde abgeblieben?", machte nun auch Goofy sich bemerkbar.  
Er hatte recht der Fremde Mann war tatsächlich verschwunden.  
nach unendlichem suchen, fragte sich die Gruppe( auch Rikku, denn sie war wieder zurück) wer diese mysteriöse Fremde überhaupt war.  
Er hatte eigenartige Kleider getragen(Anm: er trug so was Ähnliches wie inuyasha nur in schwarzbin zu faul das genauer zu beschreiebn)   
Sie überlegten noch lange so das sie vergassen auch draussen nach diesem eigenartig gekleideten Kerl zu suchen, denn der fremde war keines wegs weggegangen.  
So sass dieser draußen an die Wand gelehnt und ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach: Donald, goofy schön das es euch gut geht! Schade das ihr mich nicht wiedererkannt habt, aber das ist auch besser so denn diesmal ist es mir nicht möglich euch zu begleiten. Hm...ist irgentwie gut das ihr hier für eine Weile festsitzt so kann ich mich schon mal etwas Nützlich machen!  
Er dachte noch ein wenig an seine Erlebnisse mit den beiden ´alten Freunden´  
raffte sich dann aber auf ung ging ausser hörweite.  
Dort blickte er sich noch mal um, um sicher zu sein das er allein war dann griff er nach einer Kette und zog einen kleinen Schlüssel unter seiner Kleidung ervor. Dieser war aus einem siberleutenden Material gefertigt, das sich Mithril nannte, und der kleine Schlüssel war reichlich mit rot aufblinzelten Rubinen besetzt.  
Nun packte er diesen und schmiss in in die Luft, breitete seine hand aus und sprach: " Vater der Zeit, Wächter der Welten lass mich deine Güte spührn und bringe mich behütet und beschützt an mein Ziel!"  
Ein zartes geräusch das an helle Glöckchen erinnerte ertönte ganz vorsichtig und mit einen mal ein heller Blitz.  
Und da war der Seltsame Typ auch schon verschwunden.

In der Zwischen Zeit hatte die kleine Gruppe in Yunas und Tidus Haus mit ihren wilden spekulationen aufgehört. Stattdessen hatte Yuna eine Frage:" Ihr sagt doch ihr kommt aus einer anderen Welt! Eigentlich müsste ich da die Männer mit den ich hab mich lieb jacken holen, wenn ich nicht zu 100 wüsste das ihr die Wahrheit sagt! Denn Tidus sagte mir etwas merkwürdiges als Paine, Rikku und ich in damals fanden. Er erzählte mir von einer Insel des Schicksals auf der er und Wakka waren und das wir ihn und diese Mädchen dort vorne, gerade rechtzeitig gefunden hätten.   
Ich hielt es Anfangs für einen Dummen Scherz aber jetzt weiß ich das er nicht gelogen hatte und würde gerne mehr von euch über diese Welten erfahren!"  
" Also das ist so..." " Hüte dich Goofy, wir dürfen nichtr noch mehr erzählen das weißt du doch! Eigentlich dürften wir gar nicht erzählen!", hielt der Zauberer seinen Freund auf.  
" Aber wenn ihr doch eh schon so was verraten habt könntet ihr doch auch...", bemerkte Paine nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken. Sie hielt von der ganzen Sache nicht viel, den sie war ihr nicht ganz "normal".  
" Ach was solls. Goofy erklär du mal!", gab der Enterich nach und winkte kopfschüttelnd seinem Freund zu.

Nach Zwei Stunden als Goofy nun endlich fertig war mit seinen Ausführungen( er wurde immer wieder von Donald korrigiert), trat eine lang stille ein.  
Als erstes ergriff Paine wieder das Wort:" Ich glaube diesen Quatsch zwar nicht, aber ihr kommt heute Abend nirgentwo mehr hin!" " Was soll das heißen?", fragte der Zauberer herrausfordernt.  
"Paine hat leider recht ihr könnt nicht mehr raus. Ihr müsst wissen das es sehr gefährlich ist, es lauern überall Maschinas und überhaupt in dieser Bergigen Landschaft verläuft man sich sogar bei Tag, wenn man sich hier nicht auskennt  
und auserdem könnt ihr diese ganzen Ersatzteile nicht alleine zu eurem Schiff bringen", beruhigte und erklärte Yuna dem vor Wut herrum hüpfenden Erpel.  
"Yunie, dieser Fremde hatte sich auch um dieses Mädchen gekümmert! Sagte aber troz das sie kurz aufwachte es hätte keinen Zweck!", meldete Rikku.  
" Wie kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt wo wir andere Sorgen haben wieder auf diesen Fremden!", meckerte das Mädchen in Leder seine Freundin an.  
"Es ist weil er Recht hatte die Kleine ist wirklich nicht wach zu kriegen! Sie scheint im Koma zu liegen oder so was ähnliches.!"" Darf ich mal?", fragte Donald und sah sich das Mädchen jetzt genauer an. "Sie wird nicht wieder aufwachen, weil die Herzlosen anscheinent ihr Herz verspeist haben", teilte Donald nun endlich mit.  
"oje, da kann man wo deiner traurigen Stimme nach nichts dran ändern!   
Aber ich mache euch nun einen Vorschlag und zwar werde ich euch zu euren Schiff bringen und helfen die Ersatzteile einzubauen. Denn es sieht nicht so aus als könntet ihr damit umgehen!", kam es von dem blonden Mädchen.  
" da hat sie Recht Donald! Chap und ich kennen diese Teile echt nicht!"   
Nach langem hin und her konnten sie Donald endlich überzeugen.  
Auch schafften sie es und das ist erstaunlich bei Donalds sturheit, das Rikku sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten sollte.  
Dann gingen sie schlafen, denn sie hatten Morgen noch einiges Vor.  
Für Goofy und co. wurden matradzen verhorgeholt und sie machten es sich so einiger masen bequem. nach einer weiteren Stunden waren auch alle Eingeschlafen nur einer lag noch wach und ging seinen Gedanken nach und das war Yuna.  
Dieser Fremde konnte meine gedanken lesen! Er geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Wer war er? Kam er aus einer anderen Welt so wie Goofy, Donald, Jiminy und den Erdhörnchen?Aber warum kam er denn ausgerechnet in diese Welt? Dies sollte Yuna nie erfahren. Bald fand dann auch sie endlich schlaf.

Weit, weit entfernt in einer anderen Welt:  
" Wer bist du und was hast du in meinen Quatier zu suchen", brüllte ein blondhaariger junger Mann mit einer Narbe im Gesicht den Fremden eindringling an.  
"Aber du kennst mich doch Leon! aber nichts für ungut Meine alten Freunde haben mich auch nicht wieder erkannt!"  
" Nein das kann doch nicht! Bist du etwa..."  
KapitelIII,teil 6

"Ja! Richtig gedacht,Leon."  
" Aber wie kommst du hierher, wo hast du Donald und Goofy gelassen?Wo warst du die ganze Zeit über und überhaupt was sind das für Klamotten in denen kann man die ja nicht wieder erkennen?"  
" Oje, da will wohl jemand die ganze Geschichte hören, die ich leider nicht erzählen kann."  
" Warum denn nicht! Ist sie zu lang oder was?", fragte der sichtlich ältere von den beiden Herrn, die anscheinend ein fröhliches wiedersehen hatten, oder etwa doch nicht?  
" Es geht einfach nicht, das ist halt meine Sache. Ich bin nur gekommen damit du mir einen Gefallen tust, leon.",sagte der jüngere.   
" Dann tu du mir zuerst den gefallen und nenn mich bei meinem wirklich Namen:Squall Leonhard."  
" Einverstanden,wenn dich das so glücklich macht!"  
"Welchen gefallen soll ich dir den erfühlen?"  
"Gib das hier Donald. Gib es Donald und nicht Goofy!  
Es ist sehr zerbrechlich!"  
"Aber wieso soll ich es ihnen geben?"  
" Das geht dich nichts an! ich muss auch schon weiter! Aufwiedersehen!" Und mit diesen Letzten Satz war er auch an der Tür und machte sich dann davon: " ach übrigens du hast mich nicht gesehen oder mit mir gesprochen klar!"  
" Sora, warte doch mal!", rief Squall und rannte zur Tür. Doch Sora war nirgents mehr zu sehen.  
Eigenartig wie der sich verändert hat. Hm, ich mache mir Sorgen! Was es wohl mit diesen Amulett auf sich hat das er mir für Donald gegeben hat.  
Ich sollte es vielleicht mal Selphie zeigen.Sie wusste bestimmt was das ist, sie kannte sich schließlich auf diesem Gebiet aus.

" Guten Morgen Allerseits! Ich hoffe ihr hattet einen erholsamen Schalf.", weckte eine putzmuntere Rikku ihre neuen Freunde.  
Die waren alles andere als begeistert auf so eine Art geweckt zu werden.   
Standen aber dann doch auf .  
Als sie fertig waren und ein übiges Frühstück gehabt hatten, verabschiedete sich Rikku von Paine und Yuna, denn sie würde ihre Freunde für eine lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen.  
nach einigen letzten abschieds knuddelleien ging es dann durch die Berge.   
" Endlich da, nach zwei Stunden!Meine armen Füsse." ,jammerte der Chronist.  
" Es ist nur merkwürdig, das wir keinen Maschinas begegnet sind.", sagte Rikku besorgt, denn für gewöhnlich wimmelte es hier nur so von diesen monstriösen Maschinas."Es ist auch eigenartig das wir nicht auf Herzlose gestoßen sind", fügte Jiminy hinzu.  
" Das Stimmt zwar alles ,aber darüber können wir uns später Gedanken machen,wenn wir im Schiff auf reisen sind", kam es von Donald, der diese Welt hinter sich bringen wollte. Seine Freunde stimmten ihn zu und machten sich gleich an die Arbeit. Es dauerte auch nicht lange da hatten die Erdhörnchen mithilfe von Rikku die Ersatzteile eingebaut und selbst die letzten Fehler beseitigt. Das blonde mädchen sah sich noch einmal um als sie dann auch als letzte einstieg um nun endlich in die Welt von Final Fantasy VIII zu reisen.

Kapitel IV, teil1

Dunkel...es ist so Dunkel...  
...Wo...bin...ich...?   
...Wer...bin...ich...?   
...Was...geht...hier...vor...?   
...Warum...trage...ich...diese...Kleider?   
...Hört...mich...Jemand...?   
...Irgentwer...   
Habe keine Angst, ich werde dir sagen wer du bist!   
Wer...bist...du...   
Schone deine Gedanken...ich bin ein Freund, Kairi.  
Habe doch bitte nicht solche Angst...  
Sie halten dich gefangen...gefangen in deiner eigenen Seele...   
Aber keine Angst ich werde dich retten... 

Ganz woanders gab es einen riesen aufstand.  
"Ich bestehe darauf, ich will entlich Leon sprechen!", brüllte ein ziemlich wütender Donald. "Es tut mir Leid! Aber wie oft muss ich es ihnen noch sagen, es gibt hier keinen Leon!",sagte ein dicklicher Mann mit Brille etwas aufgebracht und zu einem jüngeren Herrn neben sich:"Hol doch mal bitte Mr.Leonhard her!"" Ja wohl, Direktor Sid."

Donald und seine Gruppe waren also ohne Komplikazionen an ihr Ziel gelangt.   
Doch leider bekamen sie nicht das was sie suchten, nämlich Leon.   
Rikku hatte es für besser gehalten sich erst mal rauszuhalten, denn sie wusste nicht recht was sie tuen sollte.

" Squall, bist du schon wach?...Squall?", rief ein gutaussehender junger Mann nach seinem Freund. " Was ist denn los Irvine?", fragte eine dunkelhaarige Frau die gerade aus ihrem Zimmer schaute,als sie der Quelle des Krachs nachgehen wollte. " Ach, auch schon wach!Rinoa weißt du vielleicht wo Squall ist? Sid verlangt nach ihm, weißt du, da sind so nein Paar Komische Gestalten die andauernd nachj einen Leon fargen!", antwortete er ihr. "Squall wollte Selphie besuchen er sagte er hätte etwas mit ihr zu besprechen.""Danke rinoa.", bedankte sich Irvine noch bevor er sich auf nach Balamb machte.   
Warum kann Selphie nicht wie jeder andere in Garden leben, wieso muss sie ausgerechnet nach Balamb ziehen.Und das auch noch zusammen mit Xell die müssen sich doch auf so engen Raum die Köpfe einschlagen, dachte sich der blonde bevor nun schon zum zweiten mal an der Tür klingelte.  
" Na endlich macht mir mal einer die Tür auf!"  
" Irvine was machst du denn hier?", fragte eine verblüffte Selphie.  
"Sid schickt nach Squall und Rinoa sagte er sei hier!"  
" Oh!OOOOOh da kommst du leider zu spät der ist nämlich seit mehr als einer Stunde wieder weck."  
"Weißt du wenigstens wo er hin wollte?"  
"Nein leider nicht"  
"Verdammt" 

"Ich sage es ihnen zum letzten mal! ES GIB HIER KEINEN LEON!"   
"Es muuuuuuussssss aber einen Geben!", jetzt mischte Rikku sich doch besser ein bevor Donald einen Entgüldigen Wutausbruch bekam.  
Plötzlich ging eine Tür auf und der Junge blonde Mann namens Irvine ging auf den Direktor zu."Schlechte neuigkeit Sir! Squall ist nicht aufzu treiben"

Rückblick auf vor Zwei Stunden

"Und weißt du nun was es ist?"  
"Weißt duuu das ist eine art Talismann gegen Dunkle Mächte!Squall woher hast du den eigentlich?", fragte Selphie ganz ganz süß.   
"Von einem Freund!", sagte der befragte gnab.  
"Oh!"   
"Selphie tust du mir einen Gefallen? Du musst mich bei Rinoa für eine sehr lange Zeit über entschuldigen ich muss diesen 'Freund' unbedingt wieder finden!"  
" Einen Moment mal du gehst hier nirgentwo alleine hin!  
Das du Rinoa nicht in schwierigkeiten bringen willst ist mir klar aber ohne mich geht es nirgentwo hin! Kapiert!"  
"Ach, Selphie du hast nicht die leiseste Ahnung was du dir damit antust!"   
"Da hast du recht, das hab ich Wirklich nicht! Aaaalso wann gehts Looos?"Kapitel IV, teil2

"Squall wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Selphie, die nun endlich mal eine Antwort haben wollte.  
Squall und Selphie waren mit nur wenig Proviant aufgebrochen.  
Sie waren schon so einige Stunden unterwegs, doch immer wann Selphie fragte wohin sie denn gingen, gab ihr ihr Begleiter keine Antwort.   
Doch diesmal sagte der dunkelblonde junge Mann:" Du wirst es wissen wenn wir da sind!"

Währenddessen im Garden.  
"Squall Leonhard bitte melden! Squall Leonhard melden sie sich..."   
"Oh, mann kann der Typ nicht endlich mal aufkreuzen die durchsage geht mir schon tierisch auf den piss!", sagte ein blondhaariger mann mit einer Tatoovierung auf der linken Gesichtshälfte.  
"Aber Xell, wenn Squall wirklich noch hier wäre, würde er sich schon melden.  
Glaube ich zumindest!", beruhigte eine junge Frau mit brille, den genervten.  
"Was denkt der sich eigentlich! rinoa dreht ja jetzt schon vor Sorge durch!"  
"Weißt du Quistis, Xell hat da nicht so unrecht! Rinoa geht die ganze Zeit im Kreis um den Hauptrechner und wenn mann sie anspricht, sieht sie noch nicht mal mehr auf! Squall ist jetzt schon seit sechs stunden weg..."  
" Und Miss Tilmitt ist auch verschwunden!", wurde der Schütze von Direktor Cid unterbrochen. "WAS!",schrien alle anwesenden entsetzt auf.  
"Ach, das ist ja nicht das schlimmste! Ich meine wir könnten die Zwei in aller Ruhe mit einem Suchtrupp ausfindig machen, aber da sind ja diese Irren, die Behaupten das es hier einen gewissen Leon gibt!", sagte der Direktor besorgt weiter als er von der dazu gekommenen Rinoa unterbrochen wurde:"Sagten sie Leon!"  
"Ja warum? Diese seltsamen Gestalten fragen mich schon die ganze Zeit über nach diesem etwas!"  
"Squall Leonhard unser aller Freund ist Leon!", sagte sie knapp und fügte dann noch hinzu:" Wo sind diese Leute die nach im fragen?"  
"Im Wartezimmer! Aber woher...", weiter kam der gutmütige Cid nicht denn Rinoa stürmte schon zum Wartezimmer."Ihr nach!",brüllte Xell und rannte mit einen Freunden Quistis Trepe und Irvine Kenneas los.

"Wir sind da!", gab der junge Mann nach langem schweigen von sich.   
"Mensch squall wir sind hier nahe bei Edeas Weisenhaus. Wenn du wirklich die ganze Zeit über hier hin wolltest, warum hast du dann so ein Geheimnis davon gemacht! Da hättest du Rinoa ja durchaus mal bescheid sagen können!", meckerte Selphie, abr ein bisschen enttäuscht war sie von Squall auch, sie hatte auf ein Abendteuer gehofft.  
" Das meinte ich damit das du nicht im geringsten weißt was auf dich zukommt wenn du mich begleitest. Aber du wolltest es ja nicht anders."  
"Squall, dann erkläre es mir doch mal!"  
"Okay, ich werde es dir erklären und zwar alles, aber dann Selphie musst du weiter mit mir kommen egal was passiert!"  
"Na dann fang mal an!"  
Selphie wurde nun in aller Ruhe und ausgibigkeit von den Herzlosen, ansem, der Dunkelhiet und den anderen Welten erzählt.  
Sie hörte ausnamsweise mal zu, ohne nervige bemerkungen oder ähnlichem.  
"Du suchst also diesen Sora und dazu ist in Edeas Haus eine Tür nach Travese, einer anderen welt?"  
"So ist es! Sag Selphie glaubst du mir eigentlich?"  
"Nicht ganz, aber wenn wir diesen Sora gefunden haben, vorrausgesetzt es gibt ihn wirklich, daaaan jaa!Also los. auf gehts nach der suche nach Sora!"

Dunkelheit...bin so allein...wo bist du ...mein Licht...wo...du sagtest du wolltest...mich retten.   
aber...wo...wann...und...wie 

Es war dunkel,naja war wohl oder übel auch kein Wunder ohne die Sterne am Himmel. Besonders diese entlegene Gasse mit ihren zahlreichen abbiegungen und ihren gewundenen beschädigten Gehweg.  
Ein Junge ganz in schwarz gekleidet ging in vorsichtigen Schritten durch die Straße. Seine Blicke wandeten sich langsam hin und her als würden sie in dieser dunklen Gasse etwas suchen. Allerdings fanden sie nichts, was die Beine dazu antreibte schneller zu gehen.   
Nach langem geradeaus folgen der Gasse bogen sie in einer der zahlreichen abbiegungen ab. Dort wurden sie nochmals schneller und liefen so in den anfolgenden Wald.  
sie Kannten sich anscheinent aus, ansonsten wären sie über die massigen Wurzeln der rießigen und uralten Baumriesen gestolpert.  
Der Wald war groß.Zu Groß um ihn heute nacht noch weiter zu durch laufen.  
also wurde ihnen eine Pause gegönnt.

Kapitel IV, teil 3

Es dämmerte und der junge Mann, der letzte nacht eine Pause einlegen musste, richtete sich langsam auf.  
Er blickte sich in dem dicht bewachsenen wald um und entschied sich dann doch schnellstens weiter zu gehen, obwohl er es nicht mehr weit hatte.  
So verging eine ganze Stunde bis er an sein Zielort eintraf, dies war eine Waldlichtung, die anders war als der restliche Wald.  
Hier und da kamen goldene Sonnenstrahlen durch und auch die Athmosphäre war Freundlicher als die die im Wald selbst herrschte.   
Hm...entweder bin ich zu früh oder mein allerwerter Freund kommt zu spät,   
dachte er sich und lies sich auf einem alten Baumstumpf nieder und watete auf sein "Treffen".

"Squall?Wer ist das da vorne? Ich meine den Typen in der dunklen Kleidung!", fragte Selphie aufgeregt.  
Squall und Selphie waren nun Schon ungefähr einen Tag lang unterwegs gewesen und waren nahe bei Edeas Weisenhaus.  
Squall hatte eine Rast eingelegt, damit sie noch mal Kraft schöpfen könnten bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Traverse Town machten.   
Er hatte damit gerechnet Sora dort erneut anzutreffen, doch jetzt:  
"Hey Sora warte gefälligst!", schrie er und sah zu das er schnellst möglichst zu den angesprochenen kam, bevor dieser wieder verschwand.  
Oh, nein das hat mir noch gefehlt warum musste dieser Idiot mir Folgen. Der hat doch keine Ahnung in welche gefahr er sich bringt, wenn er mir folgt...  
"Komm nicht näher, Squall leonhard, oder du könntest es schneller bereuen als du glaubst"  
Mist warum musst der nur so Stur sein, wenn er nicht gleich verschwindet wird er mit in den Kampf verwickelt. Allerdings kann er ja nicht wissen das in diesen Ruinen, es nur so von Herzlosen des feinsten Grades wimmelt.  
"So schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los...Wah.",keuchte squall luftlos, aber dann musste er feststellen das er besser nicht hergekommen wäre den als sein blick sich dem alten Heim zuwendeten, sah er warum Sora ihn so angebrüllt hatte.  
"Siehst du nun warum du mir nicht folgen solltest",sagte Sora kopfschüttelnd, als er kurz darauf ein dunkles und ziemlich großes und schwer aussehendes Schwert herraus holte und den Angrief auf die zahlreichen Herlosen startete.  
Er hatte sie auch in weniger als Zwei Minuten beseitigt, doch Squall sah nicht gerade Glücklich aus denn er war beeindruckt...sehr Beeindruckt, er fürchtete sich jetzt sogar ein wenig vor Sora. Dieser nam notiz davon und lächelte seinem gegnüber zu und sagte:" Ich hab ein sehr langes trainings-programm hinter mir. Aber da du ja jetzt eh schon hier bist was willst du, du solltest wissen das meine Zeit limitiert ist!"  
"Ich wollte dich fragen, warum du deine Freunde im Stich lässt!"   
"Ach hab ich das? Du hast Donald doch das amulett gegeben?"  
"Nein noch nicht!Warum liegt dir eigentlich so viel daran, das ers bekommt?"  
"Du Vollidiot! das Amulett hat ein Verstecktes diktirgerät im inneren, damit ich weiß in Welcher Welt sie sich aufhalten und ich ihnen in der Not helfen kann!"  
"Ach so ist das...entschuldige, aber warum gehst du nicht selber mit ihnen?"  
"Wie bereits gesagt ich habe kaum Zeit und außerdem Wichtigeres zu erledigen!"  
"So Wichtigeres also als deine Freunde. Ich werde ihnen das Amulett nicht geben, das kannst du wieder haben."  
"Was soll das..."  
"Ich mach mit dir einen Deal. Du sagtest das du kaum Zeit hast,da könnte es doch passieren das du anderweitig beschäftigt bist, wenn gerade ein "Notfall" eintritt!"  
"Klingt logisch und was willst du jetzt genau..."  
"Naja ich werde die Beiden begleiten und du musst mir aber als gegnleistung verraten worin dein Vorhaben liegt, dass du so wenig Zeit hast."   
" Abgemacht...aber mein Vorhaben hättest du dir auch selbst denken können. Nichts für ungut mein Vorhaben Ist : KAIRI!"  
"Oh, mann was bin ich für ein hohl Kopf!"  
"Na dann denk mal schön an dein Versprechen, ich weiß nicht ob ichs schon erwähnt hab aber ich bin in Eile!", das waren Soras letzte worte bevor er in gleißendem Licht verschwand.   
Squall musste unwillkürlich blinzeln.  
"Das ist also dieser Sora! Interessanter Typ! Nur noch eins Squall, cih bin bis jetzt nicht von deiner Seite gewichen und werde es jetzt auch nicht tun."  
"Schon gut, Selphie! Mir ist im Moment jede Hilfe willkommen, aber wir sollten nun doch besser wieder Heimwärts wandern!"  
"Hast Recht! Deine liebe Verlobte macht sich bestimmt schon sorgen, genau wie die anderen.  
Also auf nach Haussse!"  
Da hast du recht rinoa wird mir wahrscheinlich die hölle heiß machen, wenn wiruns wieder sehen, dachte der dunkelblonde bevor er seiner lebenslustigen gefährtin folgte.

Jetzt ist es schon 11 Uhr, mensch wo bleibt der Typ nur, schoß es dem jungen Mann durch den Kopf, der sich vom Baumstumpf erhobn hatte und nun ungeduldig auf und ab schritt.  
Na endlich!  
"Sorry das ich so spät dran bin.Wurde aufgehalten!"  
"und ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr!"  
"Ach weißt du, ich hab halt viel zu tun. Hm, wie oft ich das schon heute erwähnt habe ist unschätzbar. Aber nun zum Grund warum ich dich treffen wollte

Kapitel IV, teil 4

Das Gespräch der beiden jungen Herren dauerte seine Zeit, bis sie sich schließlich stum gegenüber saßen.  
Nur der kalte Wind gab ein heulendes und von den Blättern knisterndes Geräusch von sich und störte damit die näturliche Stille.  
"Weißt du, ich tu dir gern den Gefallen, Sora, aber ich weiß nicht so recht!  
Eigentlich solltest du sie retten und nicht ich!", unterbrach der weißhaarige von den beiden, die Stille.  
"Du hast recht, ich würde ja auch aber...", gab sein Gegenüber ihm als antwort.  
"Aber was?"  
"Naja,...ich kann halt nicht, deshalc hab ich dich ja auch gefragt!"  
"Mensch Sora, das ist doch keine Antwort! Aber wenn dir so viel daran liegt, tu ich dir den Gefallen.!  
"Danke Riku!",sagte Sora zu seinem Freund,erhob sich mühevoll,denn das lange Sitzen hatte sein Bein einschlafen lassen, und ging dann davon.  
"Warte mal! Du gehst jetzt einfach wieder?", wurde er von riku unterbrochen.  
"Aber nicht doch, ich hole gelegentlich Feuerholz oder willst du heute Nacht erfrieren und dann von Tieren verspeist werden?"   
"Ehrlich gesagt nein!"  
"Na also, dann kannst du mir ja helfen!"

Währenddessen hatten die Lebenslustige Selphie und Squall den Garden erreicht. Kaum das sie ins Innere des fliegenden Balamb Gardens, der schon mit vielen scheinwerfern beleuchtet wurde, da es schon dunkel war, so sahen sie in wütende Gesichter.  
Oje, am besten ich schiebe alles auf Squall  
"Squall ist schuld!", sagte selphie schnell während sie auf Squall zeigte.  
Alles wendete sich squall zu.  
"Ähm, also ich geh dann mal!"  
"LEON!"   
Oh, nein! Die sind schon hier!  
"Hallo Donald!"  
"Da bist du ja endlich! Ähm, also kommen wir direkt zum Punkt wo ist Sora?"  
"Keine Ahnung!"  
"Soll das heißen das diese...diese...Gestalten´ hier die ganze Zeit um sonst Radau gemacht haben! Und außerdem Mr. Leonhard was fällt ihnen ein mir solche Angst einzujagen, uns allen solche sorgen zu bereiten..."  
"Ähm ich störe ja nur ungern aber...WAS IST JETZT MIT SORA...", wurde die aufgebrachte Rinoa von einem vor Wut explodierenden Enterich unterbrochen und es war auch zugleich der Startschuß dafür das alle durcheinander quatschten. Aber in dem Chaos merkten sie erst das Selphie sich davon schleichen wollte als sie bereits am Eigangsportal war.  
"BLEIB GEFÄLLIGST HIER", wurde es aus allen Mündern lauthals herausgebrüllt.So ein Mist aber auch, ich wäre beinahe davon gekommen

Während im Balamb Garden den ganzen Abend lang chaotisch und in einer lautstärke als wäre eine Bombe eingeschalgen wieter diskustiert wurdewenn man es als Diskustieren bezeichnen konnte machten sich Riku und Sora einen erholsamen und gemütlichen Abend am Lagerfeuer unter Sternen Klaren Himmel und dem rauscheln und knacksen des Waldes.  
Sie erzählten sich Geschichten aus alten Zeiten, so sehr sie aber auch vertieft waren in ihren Erzählungen, hörte sie manchmal auf einerseits weil sie nicht von Herzlosen überrascht werden wollten, andererseits wollten sie die Stille genießen, denn wer wusste schon wann es noch mal so Still sein würde. Kapitel IV, teil 5

Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
and hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now i will step forward  
to realize this wish.  
And who knows:  
starting a new journey may  
not be so hard  
or maybye it has already begun.  
There are many worlds,  
but they share the same sky-  
one sky, one destiny.  
So das müsste so stimmen hoffentlich wird Sie schlau daraus. Denn von Riku kann sie keine Übersetzungs hilfen erwarten, der hat die Englisch stunden nämlich immer geschwänzt, dachte Sora für sich als er seinen Brief beendet hatte. Sein freund schlief noch und Sora wollten ihn noch nicht wecken, also sah er einem Eichörnchen zu wie es eine Eichel, als Wintervorrat, vergrub.   
Er musste blinzeln, die Sonne war zwar nicht gerade so stark wie zur goldenen Jahreszeit, aber sie wurde von einer dunklen Morgenröte begleitet.  
Wie er nur schlafen kann wenn ihm die Sonne die ganze zeit über ins Gesicht scheint. Naja wichtiger ist das er den Brief rechtzeitig rüber bringt, sonst weiß ich nicht wie ich es schaffen soll...  
Langsam regte sich Riku und öffnete genauso langsam seine Augen, doch zugleich schloß er sie wieder denn auch seinen Augen begam das Sonnenlicht nicht gerade gut.  
"Mensch muss es schon hell sein!", stöhnte Riku und richtete sich nun vollends auf.  
"Gut das du endlich wach bist!"  
"Wach! Ich schlafe doch noch halb."  
"Egal, auf jedenfall muss ich weiter! Und da du mir ja eh einen Gefallen tuen wolltest, könntest du diesen Brief einer Freundin von mir geben!"  
"Und was soll ich als näschtes für dich tun, vielleicht das Eichörnchen da grillen?"  
" Oh ich glaube nicht das das Arme Ding damit einverstanden wäre. Nein, ich habe Gestern Abend noch lange Nachgedacht, nachdem du eingepennt bist und du hattest Recht ich muss sie selber retten."   
"Hm...dann wäre da ein Problem nämlcih dieser Brief!"  
"Korrekt, der muss nämlich zu einer gewissen Marnie in Halloweentown.   
aber niemand anderes darf in in die Finger bekommen."  
"Ach was solls dann bringe ich diesen Brief zu dieser Marnie!"  
" Danke Riku! Also dann machs gut!"

An einem anderen Ort ist ebenfalls ein neuer Tag heran gebrochen und um der Highwind, dem Raumschiff das durch die Welten reisen kann, stand eine Kleine Schar von jungen Leuten und seltsamen Gestalten.  
Das bedeutete das das Chaos am vorherigen abend doch eine Lösung ergeben hatte, nämlich die das Squall, selphie und Rinoa sich der Truppe von Donald anschloss. Doch bevor dir Reise beginnen konnte musste noch einiges Geschraubt und besprochen werden.  
Das Technische Problem wurde von den beiden erdhörnchen und Rikku Binary bearbeitet und das Problem welche welt von den restlichen.   
"Wenn ihr mich fragt sollten wir mal in Hollow Bastion nachsehen!"   
"Eine gute Idee Goofy!", lobte im sein Freund, der enterich.  
"Keine gute Idee! Denk doch mal scharf nach das letzte mal war dort Malefiz und der Kern der Herzlosen. Sollten wir da jetzt auftauchen, haben wir keine Chance.", mischte sich Squall ein. Seine Verlobte, die ihm mitlerweile verziehen hatte, und Selpie sagten kein Wort zu all dem, denn sie hatten keine ahnung von anderen welten oder wo Sora zu finden ist.  
"Aber wo dann sonst?", fragte Goofy.  
"Naja, theoretisch könnte er überall sein!"  
"Na toll, darauf hätte ich auch kommen können Leon!"   
"Donald er heißt Squall!"  
"Ist mir doch egal! Wo zum Teufel sollen wir hin?", brüllte Donald nun in die Runde.  
"Naja, wenn ich auch mal was sagen darf? Wieso suchen wir nicht in jeder Welt nach ihm, wenn er überall sein kann?", meldete sich Rinoa ganz vorsichtig.  
"Aber dann wäre da die Frage wo sollen wir anfangen? Schon mal daran Gedacht!", antwortete ihr der aurgebrachte Enterich; aufgebracht war er weil ihnen keine Lösung einfiel.  
"Warum faaahren wir dann nicht einfach frei nach schnauze. Ich meine viel schief gehen kann es doch nicht!"  
"Du meinst wir sollen einfach in welten anhalten, an denen wir gerade vorbei kommen!"  
Der letzte Vorschlag wurde als das beste angesehen und in die Tat umgesetzt.  
Nachdem die ´Techniker´ auch ein okay abgaben, begann die Reise ins Ungewisse, eine Reise in eine Unbekante welt.

Hoffentlich finde ich sie bald! Verdammt was muss dieses Unicornschloss auch so groß sein, schoss es einem jungen mann durch den Kopf als er bemerkte das er ganz schön in der klemme steckte.Überall Wachen wo man nur hin sieht, hoffentlich geht das gut.  
Aber das sollte nicht der Fall sein, denn schon ertönte eine stimme die lauthals ´Alarm´ brüllte.  
Mist!Was mach ich jetzt nur?

Während Sora ganz schön Probleme hatte, machte sich in einer Welt namens Hollow Bastion jemand über ihn lustig.  
"Dieser Idiot hat doch tatsächlich geglaubt das ich, diesen Brief weiter gebe!  
Pah dieser Narr dachte doch tatschälich das ich sein Jahre langer Freund bin!", nach diesen spottenden Worten wurde der Brief der an Marnie adressiert war ins Feuer, des Kamins in der Bibliothek geworfen.  
Aber was diese Marnie angeht bin ich neugierig geworden am besten ich statte ihr mal einen Besuch ab.

Kapitel IV teil 6

So ein verdammter mist, da kommen ja immer mehr und mehr... Ich muss mich unbedingt eine Weile ausruhen aber wo, wo bin ich hier sicher, verdammtes riesen Schloss.  
Sora steckte immer noch in der Klemme, seitdem er entdeckt wurden war, kam eine Wache nach der anderen auf ihn zugeschossen. Bisher hatte er sich gut geschlagen, doch plötzlich...   
Hilfe...HILFE...bin so allein...Sora...SORA...  
Momentmal das war doch Kairi! Das mit der atempause wird wohl Heute nichts mehr. Am besten ich schlag nur noch die K.O. die mir im Weg stehen., dachte der junge Schlüsselträger, als er die Stimme oder besser gesagt die Gedanklichen schreie, der gehört hat die er unbedingt retten wollte.  
Immer weiter und weiter kämpfte er sich durch, doch das Sicksal stand ihm wohl eher nicht zur Seite...denn die Wachen hatten, sagen wir mal sowas wie ne super waffe herbei geschafft.   
Ist dieses Teil jetzt ein Mensch oder ein Fisch, fragte sich Sora.   
Doch lange brauchte er nicht mehr zu überlegen, denn schon wurde er von diesen Mensch-Fisch Wesen angegriffen und spürte nur noch einen stechenen schmerz in der linken Seite der Brust, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

Einige stunden später.  
"Juhhu, endlich sind wir auf Unicorn angekommen!", schrie ein auf und abhüpfender junge mit Strohhut.  
"Freu dich nicht zu früh Ruffy, hier kann uns sonst was erwarten!", mahnte diesen eine orange-haarfarbiges Mädchen.  
"Nami, mein Schatz du hast vollkommen recht!", schleimte ein anderer im Anzug und mit kurzen blonden Haaren.  
Bei der Gruppe befand sich noch ein Elch und ein junger Mann mit grünen Haaren, aber anscheinent waren sie nicht komplett denn der Strohut-junge fragte: "Wo ist den Nico Robin?"  
"Mensch Ruffy, hast du das etwa vergessen! Sie ist auf dem Schiff und sorgt da fürs Rechte.", antwortete ihm kopfschüttelnd Nami, mit den orangen Haaren.  
Nach einem Achso, seitens ruffys, gings dann weiter richtung schloss.  
Sie stammpften tapfer durch einen riesigen Wald, der so dicht bewachsen war, das man darauf schließen musste das er uralt war.  
Überall hingen die alten langen Äste der Baumriesen und wenn man sich nicht vorsah konnte man sehr leicht über eine der vielen dicken wurzeln stolpern.  
Gut war das Nami bei ihnen war und diese einen super orientierungs Sinn hatte, ansonsten wäre die Truppe im wald verloren gewesen.   
Immer wieder fragten sie sich ob es hier so etwas wie Zivilsiation gab, da ihne immer mehr merwürdig und äußerst starke Monster über dem weg liefen.  
Dank einer guten Führerin hatten sie einen ruhigen Platz gefunden.   
Es war jene Lichtung wo sich letzte Nacht alte Freunde, ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse erzählt hatten, aber davon konnten sie ja nicht wissen.  
sie schlugen ein Lager für die Nacht auf, denn jeder von ihnen musste sich eingestehen, das es keinen Sinn machte durch einen dunklen Wald zu maschieren, der uralt und zugewachsen war und zudem noch voller unheimlicher Monster war.

"Na auch mal Wach!", spottete eine dunkle und äußerst kalte Stimme.  
"Was dagegen!"  
"Sei nicht so frech! Glaubst du wirklich ich wüsste nicht warum du hier bist!"  
"Und wenn schon."  
"treibs nicht zu weit, sonst könnte es dir schlecht ergehen. ja ich weiß das du Kairi retten willst, aber das kommt nicht in Frage, dass hab ich meinem Herren schwören müssen!"  
"Achso, nur ein kleiner Handlanger, der ziemlich große Töne spuckt, sich aber in Wahrheit vor seinem Herrn ins Hemd macht!"   
"Sei stil! Soll ich dir etwa bemonstrieren, was mit dem letzten passiert ist der sein dreckiges Maul soweit aufgemacht hat."  
Kaum war dieser satz beendet wurde auch schon eine gewaltig mitgenohmene Gestalt von zwei Wachen herein geschleift.  
Der arme sah einfach furchtbar aus, seine Kleidung war gänzlich zerfetzt und überall wo es möglich war haut zu sehen, sah man dukelrote, schramen.  
Er hätte sich bestimmt gewehrt, aber dazu fehlte es diesem mehr als nur merklich die Kraft.  
Sora sah sich denn jungen Mann etwas genauer an.Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl ihn zu kennen, aber dann...  
"Riku!"   
"Haaahhaa, ja dein Freund hat auch versucht Sie zu retten. Ist aber genau wie du gescheitert."

Kapitel IV teil7

Was macht Riku hier? Das versteh ich jetzt nicht!  
"Sora!"   
"Riku du solltest doch nach Halloweentown!"  
"Was redest du da?"  
"Haha ha, mensch er kann nicht nach Halloweentown weil er schon seit 2 Jahren hier gefangen ist!"  
wenn er schon so lange gefangen ist, wenn hab ich dann den Brief gegeben?   
Tja wenn also hatte Sora den brief gegeben? Auf jedenfall jemanden der Riku verdammt ähnlich sah. Überhaupt es gab doch nur eine einzige Person die ihm ähnlich sah und das war ANSEM! Ohje, ich Idiot hab mich von diesem...diesem...reinlegen lassen! Verdammt, dabei hätte ich Marnie´s hilfe sowas von nötig gehabt...

Währendessen wurde in einer kleinen Welt namens Halloweentown für große unruhe gesorgt.  
Überall liefen die Bewohner, der Gruselstadt, wahrlos umher.  
Sie waren verängstigt und verwirrt, niemand schien zu wissen, warum der dunkle Fremde sie jagte.  
Das einzigste was man wusste war, dass er nach Marnie fragte, doch jeder Bewohner Halloweentowns war ein freund von Marnie und hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen als sie zu verraten.  
Langsam...sehr langsam begann alles schwarz, dunkel und kalt, sehr kalt zu wirken. doch dann kam ein helles Licht und mit einem schlag waren die Herzlosen besiegt.  
Aber die Frage ist wie, wie war das zu stand gekommen?  
Naja, erinnert ihr euch an Marnie!  
Ja, marnie höchst Persönlich hatte das Dunkel und den bösen Fremden vertrieben, aber sie war dabei nicht allein gewesen, jedes Leben dieser Welt hatte dafür gebetet das sie überlebten egal wie hauptsache es gab Leben und sei es noch so gering. Diese gemeinsamen Gebete aller Herzen wurde erhört!  
Nach dem Vorfall saß unsere junge Heldin auf einer schwarz lackierten Parkbank und wartete... nur mit dem Unterschied das derjenige der eigentlich vor Stunden hätte da sein sollen nicht kam.  
So bekann sie sich in Gedanken sorge zu machen.  
So bleibt Sora nur er hatte doch gesagt das er kommt!Er war noch nie zu spät auch wenn er mal eine Stunde zu spät kam, aber er hat ja auch viel um die Ohren. Aber so spät war er noch nie. Was hat ihn nur aufgehalten?  
Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert!

Sora saß ihm Kerker nach einer langen Folterei, die wohl nicht gerade angenehm zu beschreiben wäre und dachte an nichts.  
Neben ihm lag sein bester Freund ebenfalls bewusstlos, was ihm wiederfahren war war genauso grauenvoll, wie die folter von sora.  
Zur selben Zeit machte sich eine junge Hexe namens Marnie sich sorgen und einer Gruppe, die per Gummi-jet reiste auf die suche nach Sora.  
Doch man darf es Sicksal nennen, denn eben diese Gruppe war nicht mehr weit von der braunhaarigen Hexe.

Kapitel V, teil 1

Es herrschte mal wieder das typische Klima bei der kleinen gruppe im Gummi-jet, bevor die kleinen Navigatoren eine Neue welt anflogen, die dann etwas wiederwillig betreten wurde, da dieser einen wohl eher...naja wohleher..gruseligen eindruck machte.  
Nichts desto troz Sora könnte hier sein also, kam Donald, der Königliche Zauberer, zum einsatz, indem er allen ein weltangepasstes gruseliges Aussehen verlieh und selbst sich mal wieder über etwas aufregen musste.  
Denn er stolperte über Goofys "Kostüm" und überschlug sich dabei.  
während also Goofy tausende und aber tausende Entschuldigende Worte sprach, würde jeder einwohner(auch wenn er noch so absonderlich aussah)nach einem Sora gefragt. Leider konnte man ihnen nicht weiter helfen, denn keiner kannte diesen sora.  
Dann kam der Vorschlag sich doch zu trennen, aber man wollte doch nicht in dieser nunja...absonderlichen welt alleine herumirren.  
Also Gruppenmarsch fortsetzung folgt und irgentwann gelang man in so einer art Park.Wenn man verwelkte Blumen,die in Ausgebrannten Kübisköpfen ihr Blumenbeet fanden, als solchen bezeichnen konnte.

Aber eine Person, war wie immer voll und ganz zufrieden pfiff ein Lied und sammelte Kräuter. Sie war etwas Älter und suchte nicht nur Kräuter sondern ihre junge Schülerin und gleichzeitige Enkeltochter, Namens Marnie.  
Konnte aber nur eine Gruppe, ihrer Meinung nach zwielichtiger Gestalten, ausmachen.

Ohje...hat mal jemand ne Asperin!Ein blick in richtung Klassischer wachen mit Muskelpaketen und bösem Blick, lies die Gewünschte Schmerztablette eine Gewünschte bleiben.  
Naja, wenn Riku aufwacht wirds ihm bestimmt nicht besser gehen, ich habe es ja mit Kopfschmerzen noch gut, wenn man bedenkt wenn er aufwacht wird ihm alles weh tun. Aber wie soll ich uns hier wieder rausbringen, für einen meiner waghalsigen Ideen ist das nichts. was hatte mich doch mein guter Herr Lehrer gelehrt...´bei aussichtslosen Situation, wenn du gar nicht mehr weißt wo du bist und dazu noch alleine bist, dann beweg dich nicht vom Fleck und warte bis man dich findet...Also ne das wars nich...denk...denk

"Ähm, verzeihung haben sie meine Enkeltochter Marnie gesehen?", fragte die alte Dame, nachdem sie sich doch überwinden konnte mit dieser fremdartigen Gruppe zu sprechen.  
"Oh, tut mir leid aber wir sind selber auf der Suche nach einem Freund, namens Sora!", gab ihr Squall freundlich als Antwort, bevor ein Genervter Donald, der mindestens schon dreißig mal über goofys bekleidung gestolpert war, einen furchtbar beleidigenden satz als antwort gegeben hätte.  
"Sora! Aber natürlich kennen ich ihn."

Kapitel V, teil2

Nach einem längeren Austausch, stand fest das Sora zwar wieder mal nicht in dieser Welt anwesend war, aber trozdem es Personen gab die ihn kannten.  
Nun saßen alle in einem bescheidenen, aber trozallem prachtvollen haus mit einem braunharrigen Mädchen und einer netten alten Hexe.  
"Ich habe auf Sora im Park gewartet, aber er ist nicht gekommen. Ich hoffe das Ihm nichts passiert ist!"  
"Oh, warum hast du mir das nicht schon vorher erzählt, Marnie liebes?", fragte die alte Frau ihre Enkeltochter.  
"Na, weil er es nicht wollte. Er wollte mir eine art Brief geben, damit ich für ihn etwas erledigen kann. Aber weder der Brief noch er selbst sind aufgetaucht"  
Nach einer langen pause mit gutem Tee und vielen süßen Vanille Keksen, wurde nach einer Lösung des "Problems" gefahndet.  
Man entschied sich das Squall, Rikku und Rinoa in dieser welt blieben, sollte Sora doch noch auftauchen und Donald, Goofy, Selphie,co. sich auf in die näschte Welt machen um ihm evebtuell dort anzutreffen.

"Wow, ist das schloss riesig!Lets go!"  
"warte Ruffy! Wir wissen doch nicht ...wies drinnen aussieht. Na toll und da läuft unser Käpten auch schon wieder mal voller begeisterung davon."  
"Reg dich nicht auf, Nami liebes, du kennst ihn doch!"  
"Ja ich kenne ihn und deshalb mache ich mir ja auch solche sorgen.",gab Nami sanji als Antwort.  
Das Schloss so stellte sich beim eintreten herraus war innerhalb genauso riesig, wie auserhalb.  
So riesig das Nami aus sorge sie könnten sich verlieren gerade einen Vorschlag machen wollte, doch zu spät...diejenigen die null Orientierungs sinn hatten, waren bereits verschwunden, nämlich Zorro, der schwertkämpfer und strohhut Ruffy.  
So ein verdammter Mist wo sind wir denn hier schon wieder gelandet, sowas passiert auch nur mir...verdammt, strömte es durch den Kopf des grünhaarigen.Und Ruffy is mir auch keine große hilfe, wenns nach ihm ginge landen wir noch sonst wo...hm das ganze sieht aus wie ein Kerker...

Was war das...da kommt jemand...hm is es jetzt Freund oder Feind?  
Am besten ich mache erstmal nicht auf mich aufmerksam, überlegte die Person, die von seinen Freunden über viele Welten hin gesucht wird.

Oh! Da sitzt ja jemand fest!Ob ich sie befreien soll...  
"Hey du wer bist du und warum bist du da drin?"  
"Mein Name ist Sora und das ist mein Freund Riku und ich wurde zusammen mit ihm einfach ohne Grund hierrein geworfen."  
Naja, ist jetzt zwar nicht ganz die wahrheit, aber am ende holt der mich hier nicht raus.  
"Warte einen Moment!Wir holen euch da raus."  
"Ähm, wieso wir du bist doch allein..."  
Oh verdammt!Wo zum Henker ist denn jetzt Ruffy geblieben...

Kapitel 5, teil 3

Squall, Rinoa und Rikku saßen immer noch im Wohnzimmer, des hexenhauses.  
Sie alle, naja ehrlich gesagt einer von drei, hörten aufrichtig den Geschichten der alten Dame des Hauses zu.  
Ich dachte immer Hexen wären böse, alt...und böse..., ging es Rikku durch den Kopf, die sichtlich gefallen an den Geschichten fand im gegensatz zu Squall...  
Naja, einfach immer nur schön nicken wenn es auch Rikku tut und hoffen das das irgentwann mal aufhört.  
Ich wäre ja lieber mit Sora suchen gegangen, aber nein...jezt sitz ich hier und höre mir Omas beste Storys an eindeutig mal wieder...ne warum ich!

An einem anderen Ort gehts im Moment heiß her, denn ein schwertkämpfer namens Zorro hatte es gerade geschafft, einen gewissen Sora, der seinen Ohnmächtigen Freund geschultert hatte, zu befreien, als ein junge mit Strohhut es doch tatschälich geschafft hatte sämtliche Wachen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen...was unser guter Ruffy dann wohl gemacht hat könnt ihr euch wohl denken...  
"Hey, Zorro wer ist denn das? Ein neuer freund von dir?"  
Och, neeeeeeee...Mensch Ruffy, jetzt haben wir hunderte von Wachen am Hals...warum immer ich...  
"brüll hier nicht so rum und dreh dich mal lieber um!"  
"Ahhhh, sind die immer noch da und überhaupt was sind das Fü..."   
Weiter kam der Piratenkäpten nicht denn einer der übel aussehenden Wachen hatte es eindeutig auf ihn abgesehen, denn er wollte ihn angreifen und so hatte der strohhut seine mühe in loszuwerden, dazu stürmten immer mehr auf in los...  
"Ruffy warte ich helfe dir!", schrie der grünhaarige, doch wurde er von Sora aufgehalten.  
"Zu spät..."  
"Was heißt hier zu spät!"  
"Naja...sie haben gewonnen..."  
"Sprech doch mal Klartext man!"  
"Okay! Hallo ich heiße sora und reise durch alle welten um diese sogenannten Herzlosen zu bekämpfen. Diese sind die Diener eines gewissen Hexenmeisters genannt ansem, der einmal hier von meinen freund besitzt ergriffen hat , meine freundin Namens Kairi entführt hat und dazu mir nach dem Leben trachtet."  
"Häh..."   
" Also gut! Herzlose gleich fressen Herz...dein Freund nicht mehr helfen kannst, weil die fresschen gemacht haben...Daher LAUF!"  
Das lies sich der grünhaarige sich dann doch nicht noch einmal sagen denn der Feind war schon ziemlich weit vorgerückt.  
Nach entlosen Treppen auf und ab rennen, um die linke, dann mal um die rechte Ecke stürmen hat ihnen nicht gerade vorsprung verschafft, aber...


End file.
